


Rewrite The Stars

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Rewrite, The Greatest Showman, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Haven't seen The Greatest Showman? Don't read this then as there are major spoilers for the movie! If you have seen the movie, then I hope you can enjoy the Klance version of some of the events.





	Rewrite The Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [halloftheforgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halloftheforgotten/gifts).



Keith followed P.t through the building as he listened to the explanation of how the circus worked. The two walked through the balcony, carefully avoiding the chairs. Keith's attention was quickly drawn to the two people hanging in the air. P.t smiled a little as he followed his gaze. 

"That's our aerial act. The brother and sister duo, Lance and Sophia." P.t led Keith to the railing so he could watch. 

His eyes were wide with intrigue. The complicated movements and obvious strength made the show even more beautiful. Deep down, he wished he could get closer to see them as they moved, and his wish was soon answered. The brother, Lance, swung closer on his trapeze bar. Keith felt as if time slowed down. The latin boy was beautiful, and the soft lighting in the room just made the fact more obvious.

"Hi..." Keith barely breathed the words before the acrobat swung back and flipped to hold his sister's ankles as they circled towards the ground. 

Keith rushed away from the railing to go downstairs, P.t following behind him. Once they were outside of the ring P.t went to the pair and introduced Keith as their shareholder. Lance eyed Keith and walked over to shake his hand, the tiniest smirk on his face. 

"Hello there."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Keith watched the opera singer with a soft smile. Whether that smile was from the music or the fact that Lance was holding his hand, was hard to tell. He glanced at him from the corner of his eye, almost smiling back before heard the chatter next to them. His gaze looked over at the people and he quickly let go of Lance's hand. Lance sighed and left the balcony.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lance looked down at the ticket booth panel. "There should be a ticket left for me from Mr. Barnum?"

The man in the booth nodded and pulled out two yellow tickets for him. "I'm sorry, there should only be one it's only-"

Keith stepped up and put a hand on Lance's shoulder. "It's mine... I didn't think you'd come if I asked you..." He took the tickets and led Lance over to the stairs.

The two talked softly as the went up the stairs, Lance hooking his arm through Keith's when they thought no one could see them. The peace was broken as a couple walked in and promptly gasped. 

"Keith! It was bad enough you ran off to that...that circus, but to me associating with that-"

"Mother, please..."

"-is such a disgrace!"

Lance huffed a little and turned around, marching down the stairs and outside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Keith into the burning building, terrified at the idea that Lance might be inside. "Lance? Lance!" He yelled as he ran through the circus building. Smoke filled his lungs as he searched and continued to be oblivious to the screaming outside as Lance ran out. P.t ran in and found Lance as he collapsed to the ground. He picked him up and made his way outside. 

Lance almost screamed when he saw Keith. He struggled against his friends' arms, trying to get to the man who appeared dead. His knees gave out then P.t said he was alive. 

"He inhaled too much smoke... He'll be in the hospital for a while."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lance sobbed quietly, clutching Keith's hand and sitting beside him on the bed. When he felt the soft grip he looked at him with wide eyes. He cupped Keith's cheeks and leaned down to press their lips together. The nurses in the room gasped and dropped the tools they were holding, but Keith kissed back with a happy smile. 

"You're alright..." Lance spoke shakily as he pulled back before being pulled into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know this was short, but I had to get this out there. I hope the writing was enough to be considered enjoyable.


End file.
